


Naval Breeches

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M, Naval attire kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naval breeches have a very special effect on Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naval Breeches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "“Those naval breeches always make me come in my pants.”

Jack had seen the Commodore bending over his desk, sweat dripping from his face, his soaked shirt clinging to the man’s muscular torso.  
  
He had caressed, gripped and kneaded the Commodore’s firm buttocks through the fabric of his breeches.  
  
He had felt the Commodore’s erection press against the restrictive breeches, stroked it through the cloth, savouring the gasps and moans of pleasure that escaped the Naval man’s kiss-swollen lips.  
  
He had enjoyed ripping off the Commodore’s clothes and had greedily drunk in the sight of his pale skin.  
  
He had groaned loudly as the Commodore had speared him, finally, without restraint or hesitation but with a passion that nobody would have expected the officer to be capable of.  
  
He had yelped and shuddered with pleasure every time the Commodore’s considerable manhood had rammed against his prostate, harder, faster, again and again.  
  
***  
  
Jack glanced down his body and rolled his eyes. Damn those naval breeches. Damn the bloody Commodore.  
  
Quietly, he left his cabin. It was high time that he finally did something about his fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 21st-Apr-2005 07:34 pm.


End file.
